The Line Between Worlds
by xXElleGurlXx
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella is a witch, and after Edward leaves she is raped by Laurent in the meadow. She goes back to Hogwarts, and gets the surprise of a lifetime. Watch as her life becomes full of unexpected things. Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Rated M


Hey, this is my second fanfic, but, the first only has one chapter, and I want to do this one first. It's more exciting. lol. This story will be rated M throughout the whole thing for swearing, and fairly graphic rape, lemons, and violence. If you are a munchkin (which means a kid) PLEASE, PLEASE do NOT read this. It will be emotional, and well, may scar you from some of the graphic mature things. So, once again.

IF YOU ARE A CHILD PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! MATURE THEMES!

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the magically delicious world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rawlings, and any other things like shows, books, movies, or songs that I use belong to their beautifully artistic creators. Thank you, and please read and REVIEW! I love criticism. (Well, I love getting good reviews, but, if there's anything to improve on, let me know.)

Now welcome, and enter the world of.............The Line Between Worlds!

* * *

"NO! Please, stop. Please, please, _please!_"

I'd never really thought about how I would die. I thought I was going to die a few times before. This? This isn't how I die. I'm already dead. A week dead in fact. The problem? I didn't physically die. I'm still here in body, but the essence, the spirit underneath the skin, that's gone. It was torn from me along with my heart when _he_ left.

I'm guessing you want to know what's going on. Well, _he _left. I was numb, I didn't even know how much time had passed, but this morning Charlie got me up to send me to school. He didn't specify which school, so I packed some stuff, and went on my way. There was one place I needed to see before I left for my old school. The meadow. _Our_ meadow.

The next problem? When I got there, I was not the only person there. Laurent was there. And apparently, he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

Here. Let me just show you:

I walked through the alcove of pine trees into the circular form of the meadow. It wasn't what I was expecting. There were no flowers, the grass was overgrown and brown. Dead. I let out a hollow laugh at the irony of it. Without _him_ everything dies, looses it's luster, spirit. There's not even a speck of even just contentment to be found…….anywhere. It's like when _he_ left, a Dementor swallowed everything. Except, it's worse than that. I can't even explain it.

I didn't have much time to look around though.

"Bella?" My head snapped to the right. Laurent. _Isn't he supposed to be in Denali?_ "This is quite a pleasant surprise. I thought I was going to have to go find you, but it seems you have come to me."

I set down my bag and said, "Isn't it me that should be surprised? I mean, I live here. I thought you were in Denali." It was a little surprising to hear my voice. It sounded exactly how I felt. Empty.

"Ah, well, the Denali's are good people. Irina especially. It's a shame that their diet is so dreadful. Sometimes I cheat." Suddenly there was a loud growl in my head. "I actually went to see the Cullens first, but, their dwelling is empty." _Lie._ I think my eyes almost popped out of my head. _He_ was talking to me. In my head. So, if you think about it, it must seem like I'm going crazy. I probably am.

Either way, I listened to the voice. "Oh. Well, they're on a hunting trip. They may be gone for a while." The growling increased. _Wrong thing to say Bella. _

"Well, it seems as if they haven't been there for a while, a week maybe?" _Think Bella. I know you can get yourself out of this. Please._

**He cares?** "Yeah, well, they left a week ago. So they might be back today." This next sentence was going to hurt. "I mean, E-Edward" Shit. "and I have never been separated for long. I'm sure he'll want to get back as soon as possible." And of course, I freaking winced. I winced at the irony of the fact that _he_ left. Said _he _didn't want me. That he was sorry he "dragged it out so long". _He_ never even loved me. It was all a game.

"Well he's not here right now, is he? I never really got what drove him to protect you. What his interest in you was. But I'm going to find out." The growling in my head became ear-splitting. **At least some part of my brain gets what he means.**

_Bella, run. Scream. Yell for help. _He commanded frantically. But, I couldn't move. My gaze was glued to a pair of blood crimson eyes. Eyes that were now turning black in hunger. Except, it didn't exactly look like bloodlust. It reminded me of the look in the eyes of those men in Port Angeles. **Oh God. **

"No." I whispered, my eyes widening.

_Please run. Please, Bella._ He was pleading, his voice cracking. Was he going to cry? I took a step back in surprise, then kept going.

Laurent crouched down, ready to pounce. I turned and ran.

But, of course, when compared to a vampire, or any living being, my running is not very affective.

He pulled me back by my arm and through me down. In the middle of the meadow. **Yay. Not. **

Then I heard one of the most heartbroken sounds ever. _NO!!! No, no, no, no, please no, please! Fight! Please, do anything to get away. _

**I can't. It's over.** Then he sobbed. But he didn't leave. He was going to stay with me throughout this.

Laurent's touch was cold, but it didn't light my skin on fire like _his_ did. My clothes were discarded quickly. He kissed my lips, brutally attacking them, causing them to swell and later bruise. His hands slid from my arms, up my shoulders, across my collarbone, then down to my breasts, squeezing them and fondling brutally. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. _Shh. It's going to be alright Bella. You're strong, you'll get through this. Don't give him the satisfaction of hearing your pain. I promise you can cry all you want afterwards. I'm here for you, love. _

**I love you, Edward-** I didn't get to finish my thought to him. The monster above me had slid his hand down to my most precious place, the part of me only one man has ever worshipped. I panicked, I plead. "NO! Please, stop. Please, please, _please!_" I finally allowed myself to be vulnerable….and then he decided to punish me for it -well it was punishment for me, but he didn't see it that way- my begging had spurred him on.

Laurent viciously entered me, tearing my body and whatever was left of my heart and soul to pieces. He touched me in ways and places no man had ever or was ever supposed to touch me except my true love…….Edward.

I bit my lip harder, drawing blood to keep from screaming out. It was absolutely excruciating. I felt violated, disgusting, used. He tore through my body over and over again, dragging his cold, hard member against my bone dry walls savagely ripping them apart. My maiden head was already gone, (Yes, I know maiden head is an old term, but it makes my virginity sound more special, romantic. And well, that's what I had always called it when imagining mine and Edward's first time together. I imagined he would be gentle and tender, giving me time to adjust to him and the pain before bringing me the best pleasure of my life, joining our souls as one.) but I was still sore from the night of my birthday.

Laurent was grunting and moaning above me, thrusting eratically. **Thank, God! **I sobbed in my head.

_It's almost over, love. Be safe. _Edward's honey soft voice caressed my mind. Wait. What?! **NO! Please, don't leave me! **There was no answer. "EDWARD!" I screamed in agony, my pain and loss consuming me. He promised he would stay with.

Hearing my scream, Laurent came undone, spilling into me. Then, he slapped me across the face. "That's for screaming another man's name, you whore."

Then he kicked me, pulled on his clothes, and fled.

I was in agonizing pain, but I somehow managed to slowly pull on my clothes, no matter how sore and raw my body was….

It was dark out. **Shit, I must've blacked out.**

I crawled over to my bag, coating my hands with dirt, and grabbed my wand.

I took hold of my bag, raised my wand as high as I could, and croaked out, "Hogwarts Castle."

There were swirls of color, and I was sucked through the portal, watching forests, neighborhoods, and bodies of water pass by, mixed together in a tie-dye of things.

The journey was over quickly, and I landed at the front of the Great Hall. During dinner. Goodie.

There was a collective round of screams and gasps. Of course Dumbledore recognized me; I showed him what disguise I would be using while I was in Forks with my uncle, Charlie Swan. I'm a metamorphagus, which means that I can transform what I look like whenever and however I want. I can even transform into animals….or, at least my face/head, because, well, that's all I've ever had the nerve to try morphing into anything animal.

So….anyway, back to the story/my life.

"Isa." Dumbledore whispered in shock. Yeah, back in England, people call me Isa, as in Isabella, instead of Bella, as in Isabella. I think you get it.

At the sound of his voice my body, well, basically just my hair and skin tone started morphing back to what I had when I left Hogwarts.

My hair shortened up to my shoulders in choppy, edged layers, and turned back to my regular bright red with streaks of black, gold, blue, and pink on the underside that you could only see when I had my hair up, or if you pulled my hair up to look at it. But, you'd get flashes of it when I walked and stuff.

Well, once everyone saw who I really was, they freaked out more. And, of course the gang jumped up out of their seats and ran to me. My best friends, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. And, of course, my god-brother Harry Potter. You see, my real name is Isabella Marie Swan Black.


End file.
